La ventana
by DragonFLy-one
Summary: Rukia esta en una grande y espaciosa ventana...Su mirada esta perdida. Pero no esta sola, hay alguien con ella en esa hermosa y solitaria casa... Es triste


**Aqui os dejo un pequeño fic...k me puse triste mientras lo escribia y e decidido k no voy a hacer mas fics k acaben mal xD**

**espero k os guste aunk aga un pokito d pena...besitos..**

--

En la ventana de una tranquila habitación, se encuentra una pequeña y extraña chica.

Su pelo es de un negro aplastante y sus ojos tienen un color indefinido. Son parecidos a una hermosa galaxia en la que puedes quedarte embobado mirando. Su figura es delgada y bajita, no tiene grandes curvas, pero su cuerpo tiene algo que atrae a la vista. La luz entra por el agujero y ella mira por él con la mirada perdida. Simplemente, pensando.

Esta enferma.

Y no de un resfriado, esta enferma de verdad. No es una gripe lo que invade su cuerpo, es algo mas grande y malvado. Algo que le arrebatará la "vida" que llevaba como alma. Cuando mueres, te diriges a la sociedad de almas. Cuando estas allí no puedes volver a ver a tus seres queridos que viven en el mundo real. ¿Y después que? Cuando vuelves a morir…entonces, ya no existe nada mas.

Ella lo sabe. Conoce su enfermedad y se encuentra en una hermosa casita perdida por la montaña. Lleva puesto una fina bata de color blanco que la hace parecer mas a un ángel que a otra cosa.

-¡Rukia! –dice una voz de hombre. -¿Se puede saber que haces levantada? –Ella se gira y sus miradas se encuentran y ella se alegra que él este con ella.

-Ichigo…es que me encontraba animada…-Su tono es suave pero parece querer molestar a aquel tipo llamado "Ichigo".

-No debes hacer esfuerzos…-Se acerca a la ventana, donde Rukia, así llamada la chica esta ubicada. Coloca con lentitud y cariño su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y ella le acaricia con suavidad el cabello anaranjado. –Me alegra que estés mejor…-dice él frunciendo el ceño y susurrándole las palabras al oído. Rukia sonríe con ternura y sigue acariciándole el pelo.

Están solos en aquella casa. La compraron hace ya un año, cuando supieron de la enfermedad de Rukia. Los dos se trasladaron a una preciosa casita entre prados y vegetación, un poco aislada de todo. Ichigo es el encargado de ir a por todo lo necesario para vivir y Rukia…ella, simplemente hace al muchacho feliz. Y eso a él le basta y le sobra. El muchacho tiene ya 21 años y ella, bueno, digamos que…unos cuantos mas.

Los dos saben que ella partirá y se marchara dentro de poco. Por eso se fueron de la civilización, para crear buenos recuerdos que perduren en la memoria de Ichigo, y para ayudarle a sobrevivir cuando Rukia ya no esté con él.

-Es la hora del baño, enana. –le dice mientras la levanta con delicadeza y sin un mínimo esfuerzo y la lleva al baño de la casita.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, ¿No te has cansado ya de bañarme? –dice ella apoyándose en el hombro del chico y cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

-Jamás. –Es su respuesta de cada día. La misma cada tarde a las 7.

Mientras el pelinaranja hierve agua para calentar Rukia se sienta a observa la preciosa habitación donde día tras día Ichigo la ayuda a bañarse.

-Sabes que odio necesitar ayuda…Descerebrado..-Dice mirándolo con enojo mientras observa como él prepara el viejo cubo de metal con agua temblada.

-Es la única manera de poder aprovecharme un poco de ti, querida. –Le contesta divertido mientras la coge de la muñeca y la obliga a meterse en la bañera. Sentada de rodillas.

Ninguno de los dos habla. Cada día aquel es el momento en el que se sienten mas unidos. Ichigo deja caer con lentitud el agua caliente sobre el cuerpo débil de Rukia con la garra de color blanco. Y ella cierra los ojos disfrutando, aunque no lo reconozca, del contacto que Ichigo le proporciona. El muchacho con la camisa remangada para no mojarse acaricia el oscuro cabello de la chica y deja caer mas agua de nuevo. Ella inclina la cabeza hacía atrás para que a él le sea mas fácil.

-No se que voy a hacer cuando no estés…-susurra con la voz entre cortada mientras sigue recorriendo la piel blanca de ella con la tibia agua y sus dedos mojados.

-Pues seguir adelante Ichigo. Como hiciste cuando yo no estaba. –le mira tiernamente y pone aquella expresión que tranquiliza tanto al muchacho en sus momentos de desesperación.

-No..no es cierto. Antes de que tu llegaras…Yo no podía seguir adelante.

Una mano ligeramente mojada por el agua caliente de ella sobresale por la bañera y busca el rostro de Ichigo que la recibe cerrando los ojos con tristeza y afecto. –Tranquilo…-le susurra y junta su frente con la de él. –Todo esta bien…

-No, Rukia no esta bien…-quiere seguir hablando, pero ella le frena.

-¡Claro que vas a seguir adelante! ¡Tienes a tu padre…que te necesita para calmar su carácter! Y a tu hermanas…¡Yuzu sigue siendo como una niña pequeña! Y Karin aunque no lo demuestra necesita a su hermano mayor…Todos te necesitan…Debes salir adelante por ellos, Ichigo.

-Pero…Yo te necesito a ti. Y tu te me vas a ir…¡Rukia Por Dios! –Ella se acerca y lo abraza tiernamente dejando que salga un pequeño estornudo de su boca.

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento..¡Vamos a acabar de bañarte! –dice Ichigo alarmado y comenzando a mojar de nuevo a Rukia con agua caliente.

-¿Puedes luego tumbarte conmigo? –le pregunta ella sin mirarle. –Claro. –responde él.

La enjabona y la aclara con ternura y devoción. Aunque Rukia en ciertos momentos le arrebata el jabón y decide limpiarse ella sola. Después de dejarla bien limpiar la saca de la bañera y la envuelve en una suave y limpia toalla de color morado y la vuelve a coger en brazos, para llevarla a su cuarto de nuevo.

Cuando ella esta vestida y con el pelo mojado se tumba en la cama mirando al techo y esperando notar algo pesado que se tumbe con ella, Ichigo.

Unos grandes brazos masculinos la envuelven, haciéndola sentir protegida y segura. Aunque no a salvo de todo, porque hay algo de lo que nadie la puede salvar. Incluso el gran Ichigo que ya la salvo una vez de la muerte, esta vez impotente de no poder hacer nada por la persona por la cual daría su vida y sería capaz de matar a cualquiera.

Se abrazan y el rostro de Rukia, ahora débil y ojeroso se entierra en el cálido pecho de Ichigo.

-Creo…que la hora a llegado. Ichigo.

En cuando pronuncia esas palabras el rostro de Ichigo cambia por completo y estrecha mas el abrazo dejando un rato mas a Rukia entre sus brazos.

-No. –Se niega a comprender él. –No…por favor….Rukia aun no. Te lo ruego.

-No depende de mi, tonto. –le insulta con cansancio. Siente que su ser se desvanece y su cuerpo se cansa, cada vez le pesa mas.

Cuando él la mira por última vez algo dentro de los dos cambian. Aquello no es justo, no se lo desean a nadie. Arrebatar así la vida de alguien es algo prohibido, algo que no debería existir. Sus ojos color avellana empiezan a humedecerse. No quiere llorar pero no puede evitarlo, es algo superior a sus fuerzas. Ella por su parte le susurra tiernas palabras con los ojos cerrados, por los cuales gruesas lágrimas resbalan sin querer.

-Tranquilo…tranquilo…-le dice para darle seguridad mientras siente como la estrecha entre sus grandes y cálidos brazos mientras algunas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y llegan a su bonita barbilla recién afeitada.

Le da un dulce beso y ella le corresponda con la misma dulzura.

-Te quiero mucho Ichigo. –le dice mientras, ahora si, le mira a los ojos y le sonríe tiernamente.

-Te quiero demasiado…Rukia. Gracias por haberme dado este tiempo contigo…-su voz se entre corta por la enorme impotencia que invade su mente en ese instante.- Eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido…

Rukia sostiene el rostro de Ichigo entre sus manos mientras siente como su vista se nubla a causa de las lágrimas y menea la cabeza para que estas desaparezcan y pueda volver a ver por última vez el rostro de la persona que mas a amado durante toda su vida…

Así es como todo acaba.

Él se queda abrazando a lo que ahora no es mas que un simple gigai. Un maniquí donde Rukia tenía depositada su alma, y que ahora, simplemente se ha quedado vacío.

Vuelve a casa. Lo deja todo como esta. Recoge su ropa y la de ella, coge cuatro cosas y se vuelve lentamente a su barrio. A su casa. En Karaura. Donde su familia le espera.

El timbre suena despacio y Yuzu sale a abrir la puerta.

-¡Onii-chan! –grita alegremente y luego cambia de expresión al recordar que si él esta aquí es porque ella ya no esta y a juzgar por la expresión de su hermano todo su mundo, de nuevo, se a sumido en una profunda oscuridad.


End file.
